


Lilith is Mean to Klaus

by Sword_Kallya



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Picture that with Lilith and Klaus, The one called "Agatha is Mean to Tarvek"?, You know that scene halfway(ish) through the Castle arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Kallya/pseuds/Sword_Kallya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any adventuring team has its... mishaps.</p><p>Alternately: Blackmail, poor decisions, and two very drunk heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilith is Mean to Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs at some undetermined time in the future when Lilith is in a position to yell at Klaus for being an idiot.

“And if you  _ ever _ do something so stupid again, Klaus, I will…” Lilith cast about for an appropriate threat, “I will  _ tell your children _ about the  _ table dancing. _ Do I make myself clear?”

_ “What?!” _ Klaus sputtered. “You - how - you weren’t even  _ there!” _

“Yes, I was,” she retorted sweetly. “Adam was upstairs helping Barry and we  _ certainly _ weren’t leaving the pair of you to get drunk without supervision. And we needed blackmail material in case one or the other of you ran off on another insane idea.”

“Wait, what?” Gil interrupted, rubbing his forehead in the way he did when he expected backlash from his father’s personality. “What about table dancing?”

“Well, if I told you it wouldn’t be an effective threat, now would it?” Lilith’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “Don’t worry. Klaus being Klaus, I’m sure you’ll get to find out about it  _ sometime.” _

Klaus buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Judy sat in the corner of the bar, sipping her ( _ very _ ) watered-down ale and watching Bill tell embellished and highly slurred tales of their exploits to the tavern crowd. Klaus had somehow ended up beside him, with what was probably the strongest liquor in town in his hands. There were very few  _ other _ reasons he could have gotten  _ that _ drunk  _ that _ fast. Most of them involved a certain blonde Spark, but - 

Wait.

Oh.

Oh dear.

A few of the barmaids had, ah,  _ convinced _ the boys to dance. On one of the tables.  _ Risquely. _ Oh lord. She put down her drink, afraid she’d splash from laughing too hard. She couldn’t look away!

Inevitably, someone tripped. Bill’s flailing limbs knocked down half a dozen drinks and a candlestick, while Klaus’s knee broke open a vial of chemicals one of them had been carrying and his weight flipped the table over onto them. The candle, of course, lit the mixed alcohol and chemicals on fire.

The resulting blast put the table through the roof.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I'm looking for a beta reader. Preferably someone who's wordy to my brevity. Any takers?


End file.
